Attending Church
by Pia P
Summary: Ana and Christian attends a sermon the Sunday after the Charlie Tango accident. A little sweet one-shot.


I'm awakened by Christian, who's licking my earlobe. You would think that after our sweet, sweet lovemaking in the boathouse last night he had enough. I slowly turn onto my back and opens my eyes slowly, and the first thing I see is a pair of gray eyes looking warmly at me.

"Good morning gorgeous," Christian says and scoops closer to me and trail kisses along with my jawline which causes a shiver to run down my spine.

I smile up at him. "Good morning to you too." I slowly raises my hand for him to know that I'm gonna touch his cheek. He gives me a small nod and I let my fingers run down his cheek. His stubble tickles under my palm. Christian leans his head into my hand and closes his eyes. "You forgot to shave last night."

He smirks at me. "I was preoccupied as you might know."

"Are you smirking at me, mr. Grey?"

In a blink of an eye, Christian is on top of me and I can feel him, hard, on my stomach. "I am, soon to be mrs. Grey. What would you do about that?"

Oh... I have woken up to playful Christian – this is going to be fun. "Oh... I don't know, mr. Grey," I smirk back at him. "What would you say is fitting, in your childhood bedroom?" I take a quick glance around Christian's old bedroom. Grace decided that it was to late for us to drive home and all of us had been drinking. That's why Christian and I are laying in his old bedroom.

"I could think of a thing or two," Christian says and pins my down onto the mattress and makes a trail of kisses down at my body.

"Christian, what is the time?" I ask, remembering that I had made a deal with God Friday evening.

Christian stops with what he is doing and looks questioningly before he reaches over to his nightstand to get his watch. "It's 7.30am. Why?"

"I promised that I would go to church if you came back alive Friday," I say and an uncomfortable cold runs up my spine and I shudder. "I prayed for you to come back to me and your family, and you did. I would feel like an ass if I didn't go, now that I promised God, that I would come."

Christian rolls down of me and he holds me close. "It's Ok, baby. I'm never gonna leave you again. We belong to each other. I would cross Hell just to be with you. I'm never gonna leave you, never. Never, baby. I love you Anastasia Rose Steele and I need you in my life."

After a quick shower and a more than embarrassing breakfast, with conversation topics like prenups, Christian and I is on our way to the Bethany Luthean Church on Bainbridge Island. The church is made of brown and yellow bricks and it has a black roof. Above the entrance door, on the wall, is a huge golden cross. I idly wonder if the cross is made of real gold, but quickly discard that thought.

Christian steps out of the car and walks over to my side and opens up my door. He takes my arm, and helps me out. When I'm out of the car, he slams the door shot and activate the lock. He then wraps his arm around my waist, and we begin to walk towards the church.

"It's weird being back," Christian suddenly says and I look up at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "You have been to this church before?"

He looks down at me and nods. "Yes. This is my family's church. I went to Sunday School here. I stopped going to church when I was abut 14 or 15." He looks up at the building. "My parents actually got married here," he says quietly.

"Why did you stop coming?" I ask, and then it hit me. Mrs. Robinson. I look up at him, and the gaze he is giving me, also gives me the answer. _Stop it, Ana_, my subconscious is yelling at me. _It's BA, Before Ana_.

"There's also another reason, Ana," he says quietly. "I don't believe in a good and loving God. Not when I lived four years in Hell with the crack whore and her pimp."

I feel a lump is starting to take form in my throat, and I hold him tighter to me. "Oh, Christian."

Christian make us stop and he locks his eyes into mine. "Hey, I don't want your pity. It's a finished chapter of my life. My new chapter started the day you stumbled into my office." He bends down and gives me a chaste kiss on my lips. I don't want to argue with him, but I know that we're not finished discussing this topic.

We walks up the stairs and we're inside the church. It's the most beautiful church I've ever been in. Behind the altar, in the wall, is a huge mosaic window. It's in many bright collars and even though the motive is sad, the mosaic also brings you peace. The mosaic's motive is the crucified Jesus. Christian leads us to the bench in the back of the church and I just sit and look around me. I'm trying to imagine Grace and Carrick, getting married here many years ago.

At precisely 9.00am the organ starts playing and all the small talking from the congregation stops. The reverend appears from somewhere behind the church's ship. "We will start this sermon by singing the hymn _'Holy, Holy, Holy'_ it's number 87 in the hymn book."

Both Christian and I opens the hymn book. I don't know why, but I don't think that Christian will join the singing, but to my big surprise he does. He has a beautiful singing voice, and I wonder if I ever heard him sing in the shower. I think not. He doesn't sing by the piano either, but then again, he only plays classical compositions. Would I change that? No, I love him for who he is.

During the prayer, I'm thanking God with closed eyes. I can feel Christian's gaze at me, and I try to block it out. _"Thank you, Dear God, for bringing Christian back home, safe and sound. I can't live without him and I love him so much. Even though he's controlling and act like a child sometimes, I still love him, and I will help him getting better – erasing his demons. He deserves to by happy and to feel the love from me, his parents and his siblings. Again, thank you for bringing him back home safe and sound – I would die if I lost him. Thank you. Amen."_

When I opens my eyes again, I can still feel his gaze, so I look at him. "What?" I whispers.

Christian smirks. "I thought you'd fallen asleep."

"No," I say and give him a little slap on his thighs. "I was thanking God."

Christian looks amused. "It must have been a lot of things, you were thanking him for. It took almost five minutes," he says with a huge grin.

"Well, mr. Grey, I have a lot of being grateful and thankful for," I say and blink rapidly with my eyes.

Christian gives me a quick kiss on my cheek. "Me too, baby," he murmurs.

The reverend steps forward again. "To end this wonderful sermon, we'll end it with the hymn number 378; _'Amazing Grace'_. If some of you would donate money for our church after the sermon, my lovely wife will be circling round the benches during the hymn. May the Lord be with you. Amen."

Given the fact, that Christian told me, that he doesn't believe in God, he donated a little over $1000. I think the poor wife of the reverend almost had a heart attack, and Christian's looks didn't make it any better.

After the sermon Christian asked me to wait outside the church, and two minutes later, Christian and the reverend turned up."Anastasia, meet reverend Walsh. He said yes to marrying us. Reverend Walsh, this beautiful young lady is my fiancé Anastasia Rose Steele."

I smile at reverend Walsh and we shakes hands. Oh Fifty, Fifty, Fifty. Always in control. And I love him – my beautiful, handsome and loving control freak – but I love him with all of my heart.


End file.
